Dimensionally Displaced
by Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: A Xover featuring PirateWizardThief's Genies and Jinxes AU with one of my own stories. Through an accident involving Mozenrath, Alaric is thrown into a strange, harsh world. Thankfully though he has help, of an unconventional sort. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Disorientated

A/N: I do not own Aladdin, which belongs to Disney, or Alaric, who belongs to PirateWizardThief. Peccavi and all associated belong to me. If you steal them, there shall be blood.

And first, before I begin, thank you to the wonderful PirateWizardThief for allowing me to do this. As for it's placement, well, I think it would be during the events of _Genies and Jinxes: The Series_, though until _Broken_ is finished, consider it prior to that story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Disorientated

It had been something much like the Thirdack, with the dimensional leaps and gathering of the power from those realms, though it was hard to tell the exact specifics of the plan when trying to alternatively dodge blasts of magic and dismantle it with a time-clock. Though Genie was managing well at the task, as Aladdin had the majority of Mozenrath's attention for the moment. However, he kept a careful ear on the conversation happening over blows, as the last strike had very nearly caught him by surprise [He had the singed ear to prove it, too, Mozenrath had not been playing around.].

"Of _all_ of the plans you had to blunder into, street rat, why did it have to be _this_ one?" The teenage wizard practically howled as his glove vented out a fiery blast of dark magic in Aladdin's direction. Luckily, the young man leapt to the side, though the close call had gotten the attention of those hovering on Carpet, high above the battle that any magic would have trouble reaching them.

"Al, be careful!" The yell, though dulled from distance, still carried enough for the field to hear, and Mozenrath threw the hovering rug an irritable glance before casually tossing a ball of destructive power in their direction, not really caring if it hit. Thankfully, Carpet rose higher and evaded the strike with ease. Nonetheless it was still a close call, and Aladdin risked a moment to call out to the rug.

"Carpet, take them out of here!"

However, the younger street rat on board must have given contradictory orders, as Carpet hovered in place for a moment before circling around, preparing to leave.

It was just bad luck, that, at that moment, Genie discovered something about the enchantment that he had been trying to dispel.

"Hey, Al, you're going to want to see this! Wiz Kid here was trying to poke into the-oh." Genie immediately stopped, covering his mouth with a hand as he realized that he had drawn the attention of both sides of the fight, including an incensed Mozenrath that noticed his other hand straying a bit too closely to one of the more important components of his spell.

"Get your hands off of that, you insipid fool!"

"Well, no need to be insult-." The retort was cut off by a particularly powerful blast of magic, this one strong enough to send the jinni backwards into a nearby sand dune. Unfortunately, this also smudged the mark that the necromancer had been trying to save, and provided the necessary kickstart for the portal to open. The beginning hum of magic at work was missed as Carpet suddenly wheeled in the air, partially steered by the young boy that clung to his front tassels.

Then the wind started, along with the crack forming in the center of the spell circle. The air smelled of ozone as the rip began to pull itself apart, revealing a swirling mass of darkness that yielded to a blurry image of a rainbow of colors and shapes, too distorted to see what it was.

However seeing wasn't on anyone's mind, as the ripple in space had sent a roaring gale into the clearing. This sent all reeling back, and the magic carpet that had been above the whole mess was practically knocked end over end, his passengers trying to hold on, all plummeting off after a pulse through the portal sent another gust into the surrounding air. While the two smaller riders fell to the sides, and landed in relative safety on the sand, the larger fell directly into the swirling mass that was the portal, vanishing in an instant.

A second later, Mozenrath gathered himself up enough to raise his Gauntlet, drawing out the magic fueling the gateway. With no juice, the crack began to close, resealing itself and stopping off the wind, though the smell of ozone still remained.

"What-" Iago started, stopping only to spit out sand and smooth down his ruffled feathers. "-the heck-was _that_?"

"Dimensional tear, you can tell by the smell, mostly." Genie supplied, getting up to brush off a layer of sand that he too had recently acquired, staring at the spell circle the portal had formed in with mild interest, though no small amount of wariness. "One doozy of a spell too, Mozy must've been reaching for some pre-tty high places."

"Carpet?" Aladdin asked, noticing the fact that the rug, once the wind had stopped, simply hadn't ceased moving. He zipped from one end of the clearing to the other, almost as though he were searching for something…

"Rick?" Abu chattered from the street rat's shoulder, alerting all to the disturbing lack of a certain child.

"Alaric?" The young man echoed, looking about for the missing boy. "Where is he?"

Carpet seemed to outright writhe with uncertainty for a moment before stopping, and hesitantly pointing toward the spell circle.

"You don't think-." Genie started to say, though Aladdin's attention had already turned to the other member of this strange little gathering, who was staring at the spell circle with clear annoyance.

"It will take months to reconstruct this…" Mozenrath was muttering, right before he was grabbed and spun around, vision filling with the livid face of Aladdin, who only gave him a moment to orientate himself before throwing a hissed question at the necromancer.

_"Where did you send him, Mozenrath?"_

"I can't say for certain, Aladdin, since your _dolt_ of a jinni smudged the circle. I could have sent your precious brat halfway to the _moon_ for all I know."

And with that, he slapped off the restraining hand on his shoulder, turning to step into a whirling flame of dark magic, teleporting away from the scene.

* * *

When Alaric woke up, he could feel grass tickling at his feet and arms, rather strange for a desert. Then the events prior to his unconsciousness came back, forcing him to sit up and open his eyes, breath quickening when he realized that he was indeed not in the Agribaian desert anymore.

He was now in a lush, almost tropical forest, which he might have mistaken for the home of Thundra if it weren't for the twin moons rising over the horizon, the sun sinking down over the trees and casting long shadows over the ground. Caught for a moment in the strangeness of it all, he almost missed the odd crackling noise coming from the trees behind. Turning, he was half-expecting to see an animal of some kind, eyes widening when he caught sight of a biped creature just behind a large, leafy bush. Though its outline was partially broken up by the leaves, he could tell that it was very tall, with glowing ice-blue eyes staring unblinkingly at the boy. Feeling a gasp get caught somewhere in his throat, Alaric slowly turned, pushing himself from his knees to a crouch.

"Al…? G-Genie…?" He whispered, his voice all but robbed by fear, which climbed as the creature began to inch around the bush, coming closer than he was comfortable. It was at that moment his vocal cords decided to work again, allowing him to let loose a shriek as he pushed himself up, tearing off in the other direction. The creature, somewhat stunned by the sudden noise, threw its large, long-fingered hands over its ears, lowering them when the boy went crashing into the undergrowth.

A low, sighing growl emerged from its stunted muzzle, though instead of a grunt, growl, or even a roar, words came. An errant thought, really.

"He'll awaken half the forest at this rate..."

For a moment, the being seemed to hover in indecisiveness, before finally running lightly after the child, nary disturbing a leaf on the bushes and trees as it passed.

* * *

So, yup, reviews? Questions? Screaming rants? Flames of any sort will be taken and played with for amusement. By who? Well, you'll see _them_ in later chapters [Peccavi is a T-rated story for a reason]. I hope I'm putting this in the right spot, someone correct me if there's a problem.


	2. Chapter 2: More Questions Than Answers

Same disclaimer as Chapter 1.

I believe I owe all of you lovely readers and reviewers a chapter. I honestly can't say that I expected so many people to like this so quickly!

To PirateWizardThief, I'm glad to hear that this looks promising so far, and hope to keep living up to that standard. Also, please let me know if I make any missteps with Alaric's character, as that would definitely put a damper on the whole thing.

To MysteryGirl7Freak, unfortunately, no other folks from Disney will be making an appearance as of yet. I'm more focused on Alaric's adventures in the world he's been dumped in, and the guys trying to get him back will be a sort of sideplot.

* * *

Chapter 2: More Questions Than Answers

Alaric's eyes were tearing, making it hard to see where he was going, but he pressed on anyway. A monster, his mind kept repeating dumbly as it tried to make sense of what he had seen and where he was now, he was in a world with monsters!

However, in his mad dash, he had not seen the fact that his path dropped off into a steep slope, and he slipped, skidding on his behind down the hill. Giving a few small cries in fright, he was eventually quite relieved to finally come to a stop on level ground. His relief was short lived, however, when the reality of the situation sunk back in.

He was worlds away from his home, stranded in a place with monsters as the main occupant. Pulling his legs to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees, Alaric felt his shoulders shake and shiver, tears spilling from tightly closed eyes as he bit his lip against the sobs that threatened to come out.

And meanwhile, on the top of the hillside that he had just slid down, the 'monster' stood, partially holding on to one of the low-hanging branches from the trees in case she were to slip; the day's steamy weather did not do much for the traction on this particular incline. Her eyes, though, were trained on the boy, incompletely hidden in a leafy fern. She had seen at least the tail end of the substantial light show that had brought him here, and could guess, at the most, that his coming had been an accident, unless some god or goddess had been playing out one of their especially sadistic streaks today, though that didn't seem too likely. At any rate, he seemed terrified enough of her already, it would be better to keep her distance. Hopefully, the boy knew some method of procuring shelter, or this could be a very interesting night…

Thankfully, it did not seem that the child was a complete idiot, as he had tried to take shelter next to the leaning trunk of a large tree at the foot of the hill. He was currently sitting, his back to the tree, as the dark shadows common at sunset seemed to grow darker and darker. Though while the stillness, which had given the area a serene, paradise-like feel, made the area seem much more eerie and menacing feel. Especially to someone like Alaric, who had grown used to the noise of a city, even at night.

There were also the odd noises, little cracks, far-off chirping, and sometimes the sounds that didn't seem to quite fit into any category. Distant howls, whoops, and other, even stranger noises that he couldn't even begin to identify. The warm feel of the forest had disappeared with the light, the only source left being that reflecting off the twin moons, the sickly silver only adding to tension that was coursing through the little boy's body.

Sadness had long since taken a backseat, especially when the darkness had started to settle in. Right now, he would have to survive, and find a way back home. Alaric simply refused to believe that he was stuck here for good. And even if he were unable to find a way back to Agrabah, then surely Aladdin, Genie, and the others could find a way in here to him.

…Right?

And, during these thoughts, he didn't notice the two bluish orbs at the top of the hill draw back, disappearing into the undergrowth.

"I've tried everything I can think of, Al." Genie announced sadly, hands twisting themselves into knots. To his credit, the street rat certainly didn't snap at his already frazzled and guilty friend, though his fisted hands and downturned expression said it all. The jinni winced, and then rubbed at the back of his neck as he tried to go further into the details.

"Whatever dimension the portal opened up to, it's not anything I've seen before. The most I can do is hit the books to see if this," And to emphasize the attention drawn, he magicked up a laser pointer to properly indicated the smudged symbol that had been the source of the trouble. ", Is in there somewhere. If I can get even a scrap of information, I can start to get an idea of how to bring Alaric home!"

The tone was hopeful, though Aladdin suspected that it was more to keep his hopes up rather than out of any belief that this task would be easy and clear cut. Giving Genie a grin to show that he had heard, Aladdin turned back to the supposedly useless spell circle.

According to Genie, the reason that Mozenrath most likely wouldn't be making a play to get any of this area back would be that it was too dangerous to use this sort of method twice; the barrier, being fragile from the first attempt, would become even more malleable with a second try. Possibly even to the point of fracturing on its own, and letting something loose at worst case scenario. Though, if only from a logical standpoint, he would have to admit that the teenage necromancer looked as though he'd put a lot of effort into this creation. The detailing was complex, the little symbols and strokes all having to be judged and implemented exactly so that there was no mistake. All were pristine, orderly, and clear, sans the one that had been accidentally marred in the fight.

At first, it had been an oval, with two dots placed linearly in the same manner as that of a colon. However, the innocent brushing had changed it from the first, to an oval with three, smeared lines running through it, like shallow claw marks. These had obliterated the small dots, and also was the focal point of the portal's breakdown.

A spurt of noise turned the young man way from his observations of the markings, and to the fact that Iago and Genie had begun a usual routine of bickering with one another. However, the subject matter of said disagreement appeared to be a bit more personal than that of the normal argument.

"-and what do you mean you don't know where that thing sent him to?! You're the walking magical dictionary around here!"

"True, but dimensional magicks are a bit out of my expertise as it is. Not to mention, we are dealing with a completely different plane of existence. That always is a leettle mess." The brief transformation into a person with a white coat, frizzy red hair, and a strange accent was hardly blinked at, though Iago had other bones to pick at the moment.

"Maybe, though it does come to mind that we wouldn't be in this situation if a certain-."

"Iago." Aladdin snapped warningly, though the damage had been done by the little wince Genie had let slip when the exact content of the aborted remark hit home. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be the only silent one on the trip back to Agrabah.

"I'll take the spell circle apart, I've got everything I need from it, and it wouldn't be too wise to leave it here for just anyone to find. After that, we'll head back and consult the books. Right now, this place is a no-go for any further dimensional traffic." Genie suddenly jumped in, changing with a whirl of violet red magic into a blue-uniformed man with a red stop sign before turning away to fulfill the promised task. The grin seemed a bit hollow this time, however, and when the group was finally ready to head back to the desert city, not much conversation was held aboard the magic carpet.

Alaric snapped awake, having dozed off in his little shelter at some point during the night. Thankfully, it didn't seem as though much time had passed, so when his quick look around the clearing yielded to no immediate or alarming changes, the boy let out the breath he had been holding, slumping back against the tree with a dull thunk. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable of places, but it would do for the night. The greenery around him made him difficult to spot if he just kept still-.

_Crack._

Jumping, Alaric clamped his mouth shut on the yelp that threatened to escape, trying to see where the too-close-for-comfort noise was coming from without really moving enough to give away his hiding spot. However, he didn't have to look far, cutting his gaze to the side allowed him to catch a glimpse of a large, shadowy form come crashing through the nearby undergrowth, out into the small clearing barely a few feet away. This one was definitely not the creature he had seen earlier. For one, it was a head taller, and it also sported sickly-glowing yellow eyes, eyes that greedily scanned the brush.

"_I smell you, little snack. I know you're here. I've been tracking your delicious scent for a few miles now. Couldn't believe it, a human, and a child no less, in this world. My master must have been thinking of me on this fine night…"_

It was talking, and it was talking to him. Alaric felt his body lock up, freezing in response to the promised death in the words. It was going to eat him, eat him up like the monsters in the stories that he sometimes heard, gulping down people like dates!

The creature's head turned his way, and for a moment, Alaric thought that his loudly thumping heart was what was giving him away. He could only just see it in the moonlight, but he was fairly certain that the telltale glint of fangs was from a triumphant grin. Another twig cracked as the monster came closer, yellow eyes fixed on him as though he were a tasty piece of meat.

"_There you are. See, no point in hiding. I never lose my prey."_

And with that bold declaration, the creature's arm shot forward, reaching through the brush and grabbing Alaric roughly by the shoulder to drag him out.

It only have succeeded though, as the second Alaric let out a yelp of fear, something came hurtling down through the branches above, slamming into the yellow-eyed monster. The change threw Alaric into the bush, and gave him a front row seat of his blue-eyed, smaller, and more rawboned monster tackling the first to the grass, teeth sinking into his shoulder as the other snarled and swiped an oversized paw at its face. It managed to get a firm hold on its head, its grip suggesting it was either going to pry its off or rip its head from its shoulders trying. Though, in the heat of the fight, it had completely forgotten about the other creature's formidable set of claws.

Which it made perfectly good use of by raking them down the other's exposed face, making him cry out in pain and surprise, and letting its head go. Now that the hold was released, the blue-eyed creature pushed off, landing nimbly in between the larger creature and the stunned boy. Suddenly, its right arm drew out and back, hand outstretched to catch a pole that seemed to gather itself out of thin air. One end become a jagged looking spear, which was swung in the other creature's direction just as it was getting into a fighting stance. A small spurt of ichor came from the shallow cut delivered to its belly, and the being gave a cornered growl, only now realizing with whom it had been fighting.

"_The Blue Devil…"_ The murmur carried, and Alaric looked briefly at his would-be rescuer. However, he jumped when the other creature suddenly spat in the blue's direction. _"Greedy witch! Take the human child then, if you want him so badly!"_

And with that, it turned and left, thundering off through the undergrowth as it went. The 'Blue Devil' stood, watching it go before turning back in his direction. Alaric fought the urge to whimper, the spear was still in its hand, edge gleaming in the silver light. The eyes were looking directly at him, unreadable, and terrifying at the same time. For a moment, it was a bizarre staring contest, and then the creature moved, arm drawing the spear up. Alaric gave a small gasp, closing his eyes as he imagined the blade coming down-.

But no, the being was only banishing the spear, looking from her now empty hand to him again, the light from its eyes quiet and contemplative, not at all the hungry glare the other monster had had. For just a moment, Alaric got the feeling that this might not have been the beast that he had first imagined it to be.

However, the thought was put on hold when the being suddenly stiffened, turning its head away, in the direction that the yellow-eyed monster had gone.

"More are coming." The murmur, though husky, definitely betrayed a feminine tone, and Alaric briefly felt his mind blank out with that little realization; this 'monster' was a girl!

He was still somewhat stunned, to the point where he hadn't realized the exact content of what she had said until she was pulling him out of the bush and to his feet.

"This will never do, you're far too slow."

And with that, he was picked up, cradled in the creature's arms before he could think to struggle. It was the only warning he had before the ground itself suddenly fell away beneath him, strange wings catching and riding the air currents around them on both sides. Though the dimmed light dulled his vision, Alaric faintly observed that they resembled both fin and the wings of a bat. However, that had not been the first thing on his mind.

"…Why?" He finally asked, feeling as small and tired as his voice sounded. For a few seconds, he got no answer, and was starting to think that the wind had stolen his question when the being finally spoke, voice clear despite the wind gusting around them.

"You are a human, and a child, no less. You do not belong here."

Alaric remained silent after that, not certain that he wanted to press his luck, and more confused than he'd been starting out. Where had he ended up? Would he ever be able to go home?

And more importantly, was he in more trouble than he had been when he first arrived?

* * *

Alaric seems to have very good luck with blue people, any one notice? First Genie, and now this character. Maybe we ought to introduce him to Freakazoid next.

On another note, I would like some feedback in particular about the interactions between the Aladdin cast, as sometimes I feel like I'm getting a bit off when it comes to certain interactions. One that I like to play around with is Iago and Genie, as it practically is two opposing forces colliding with each other. Aladdin is also another one I am worried about, as I haven't actively tried to tackle his character before. So, help? Am I doing this right?


	3. Chapter 3: Working for Good News

Insert same disclaimer here.

Alright, this one I struggled with a little. Introductions are difficult, especially when you have later interactions planned out. Not to mention with school starting soon...

At any rate, any updates afterward will be delayed, mostly due to school, other writing projects, but please keep in mind that I am not abandoning this story. Given that I have the ending planned, it would mean that this will be finished, no?

And with that said, enjoy, ladies and gents!

* * *

Chapter 3: Working for Good News

He had been starting to fall asleep when they landed, the light jolt waking him up better than any shout or nudge would. Alaric looked about for the moment, before remembering the exact events a little while ago, and stopped panicking at the sight of his new caretaker. Who had, recognizing the signs of a mild panic attack, put him down on the ground in order for him to get his bearings.

Trying to calm his frantic breathing, the boy got his first clear look at the being that had rescued him. The creature, she, he reminded himself, was tall, maybe even as tall as Genie. She resembled a water lizard or a dragon, though more like the one from when he and Al took that trading trip to Peking. Sort of, anyway. She certainly didn't have a mane, the long, platinum white hair spilling over her shoulders glinting in the moonlight. Four, ebony horns poked from her skull, along with a pair of elflike ears. Her hands, topped with their lethal set of claws, looked strangely delicate, though still deadly, if the fight last night was any indication.

And then he remembered the fact that she was still there staring at him, and brought his eyes back to hers with no small amount of nervousness. Blue met nearly ethereal azure, and he jumped when the being suddenly knelt, form shifting and changing as she did, to be more at eye-level with him.

Alaric felt a small yelp escape as he took in the changed, now more human-like face, though the features remained somewhat alien. The ears were still pointed, though the skin had gone from their near indigo shade to a much lighter blue.

_Genie…_ The similarity was too much, and Alaric felt his eyes start to tear up at the reminder of what he had left behind. His eyeline lowered until he was staring at his feet, trying to keep the tears from spilling out.

However, he wasn't left to do it for long, as a hand suddenly grasped hold of his chin, gently forcing his face back up to meet its owner's eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Alaric." He choked out past a lump in his throat. And to his embarrassment a few stray droplets of water made their way down his face. At the sight of them, the being seemed to sigh, at which Alaric felt himself shrivel a little inside. Here this mon-_person_ was taking the time to help him, when it was obvious that he couldn't even take care of himself in this place. Not to mention, there was the lingering shock and gloom of having his world turned upside down. Just as his mind had begun to spiral through the different emotions, another hand tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

"My name is Peccavi. It is nice to meet you, Alaric." And a hand was held out for him to shake, which he did, feeling the moment grow more surreal with each passing moment. It was almost as though he was meeting someone new at the palace, rather than in the middle of a jungle in a completely different world.

"It's, nice to meet you too."

Carpet zoomed into the hovel. It had been a few hours since they had gotten back to Agrabah, after which Genie had stuck around long enough to be certain that the news had been given to Jasmine before disappearing somewhere. However, it wasn't as though he had been difficult to find. After all, where else would he go to, if he wasn't in the palace. The jinni hadn't exactly hidden himself either, just staying in the corner of the decrypt room and pouring over a rather hefty looking volume. Carpet managed to zip up next to him with little to no notice taken, and tapped him on the shoulder with a tassel. The simple gesture caught the jinni off guard, in the manner of him fumbling with the book after his arms jerked and he lost his grip.

"Aww, lost my page…Hey, rug-man!"

Though the grin seemed more genuine than the last time he'd seen it, Carpet wasn't entirely fooled. Genie seemed to catch onto this fact too as he turned back, thumbing through the pages until he found the one he had been on.

Carpet gave the being his equivalent of a curious head tilt, and Genie, noticing the gesture, decided to at least elaborate a bit on the source of his focus.

"It's just not in here. This symbol's harder to find than the lost sock in a washing machine." He started, flipping through a few more pages before stopping. "I mean, my knowledge dimensional magicks aren't too extensive to begin with, but this just isn't anywhere in the books. Nothing like it at all."

"But I don't want to let Al know that." The murmur slipped out as more of a thought than a spoken sentence, but it was still heard all the same. Carpet reached out and patted the blue shoulder with a tassel, trying to help relieve some of the bad feelings. Genie gave the rug a grateful glance before turning back to look at the text.

"Still, even if it is a smudged mess, you think there would be another one like it…Maybe I can try looking in one of the other libraries out there. They might have something else. Mine isn't the most extensive, after all."

"Genie?"

The new voice made both beings jump, Carpet fluttering anxiously before they saw the young man walk into the light that the moon had spilled out on to the floor.

"Hey, Al!" Genie greeted, snapping the book closed as he stood up.

"Hey, Genie." Aladdin returned, grinning tiredly. "Have you found anything?"

"Well, no, not yet." The azure being reported, smile falling for an instant before he perked up again. "But that symbol's not going to stay a mystery for long! If there's anything remotely relating to this out there, I'll find it!"

"Okay, just…don't work yourself too hard, alright?"

Genie blinked for a moment at the request before sighing lightly, a wane grin passing over his face. "Got it, Al. Don't worry about li'l old me. I'll be fine."

Things were considerably warmer when Alaric opened his eyes and pulled himself out of the curled position he had fallen asleep in. The sun had started rising, sunlight flickering through the trees and casting beams of light over the ground. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, Alaric rubbed at his eye, yawning for a moment before calling out sleepily.

"Al….? What time izzt?"

But there was no response, sans a small shifting from somewhere off to his right. Groggily, he looked over, seeing…trees?

Not to mention the being that was in the process of jumping out of them. Peccavi, his waking memory reminded him. In her arms were several pieces of what looked like fruit, which were immediately proffered to him.

"Here. You need to eat something."

Alaric took the offered red fruit, biting into it hesitantly. It sort of tasted like a cross between an apple and an orange, though the thought was put out of his mind when Peccavi looked around, then sat Indian-style next to him, staring at the greenery with absent interest.

"D-Do you want one?" The boy asked, proffering one of the fruits she had brought. However, she shook her head, minutely grinning in his direction. Though he looked for any sort of trickery, Alaric found no hint of malice in the other's features.

"No, I don't often need to eat. Besides, you need these more than I do."

"Um, what exactly are you? Where am I?"

At this Peccavi sighed, rubbing at her forehead.

"Well, to start, I am a halfling. They are…servants of gods. Where you currently are is in a world made specifically for halflings."

"What do you mean by servants of gods? And why is this world made for halflings?"

"They are mortals, chosen by gods to become their warriors and servants. This world is made for them to…become stronger without their god's interference. They fight each other, really."

"And y-you fight too?" Alaric asked, remembering the events of last night.

"Yes, when I need to."

"And," Alaric felt this question come out haltingly, fear stilling his tongue. ", are there a lot of other…halflings out there, like the one last night?"

To his discomfort, Peccavi didn't answer right away, instead taking a moment to mull over her response. Finally, after a moment, the 'halfling' spoke.

"I will not lie to you, Alaric, there are others out there, and not as easy to drive off as that one was. That is why we need to get you out of here as soon as possible. I might not be able to, but I know someone who can help you get back to where you came from."

For a moment, he was sure he hadn't heard right. That there must have been some mistake because surely-.

"W-What?"

"Do you really think that if you got here, and people are sent here regularly, that it would be impossible to get out? Besides, a warrior or servant isn't much use if you can't get to them when you need them, correct?" The small half-grin widened a little at the forming, watery smile on his face, though it conceded to a look of surprise when Peccavi was all but tackled in a hug by a jubilant eleven-year-old boy.

* * *

Alright. Well, I hope I kept character with everyone. Please let me know if there are any inconsistencies that need to be corrected!

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Complicated Ground

Same disclaimer as the first chapter.

Folks, I cannot begin to apologize for how long this took. I can only hope this makes up for the insanely long wait, though as most of the plot is planned out, it shouldn't be too hard getting things down. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please leave your crit at the door before you go!

* * *

Chapter 4: Complicated Ground

That good mood lasted only a little bit, as the rising temperature immediately killed almost all other energy Alaric had, only leaving what he needed to walk. And it wasn't only the heat, the humidity in the air was terrible, making sweat run down his face in small rivulets. The fact that they were walking alongside a river barely helped; a few times Alaric could swear he saw steam rising on the water. Peccavi, on her part, barely seemed hindered by the debilitating weather. If anything, she appeared even more fleet of foot than she had been the night before. And, now that the lighting was better, he got an even better look at his helper.

The halfling, while resembling Genie in this form on the smallest degree [bluish skin, tall, elfin ears], she was also very lean, with long white hair spilling down to the middle of her back. Her limbs were as equally long and thin, from her fingers to her feet. However, her hands and feet were a little bit longer than they ought to be, long, and almost flipper-like in size, a callback to the hydro-proficient form he had seen last night. Her clothes as well seemed to be made for more aquatic conditions, the fabric of the pants sort of like those 'scuba suits' he had seen Genie use on occasion. The shirt appeared to be something similar, though it was baggier, the silvery fabric long to the point of being a tunic, with her feet left bare. She was also carrying a small knapsack, brown and simple, and held up by two straps looped around her shoulders. However, these observations, while noticed, went somewhat by the wayside in the face of just how hot and muggy it currently was, though Alaric was trying his best not to complain.

After all, Peccavi had been anything if not kind, but, something in his mind nudged at him not to let his guard entirely down, at least not yet. Though with the way the weather was, conversation was a passing thing, as mostly the human concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Peccavi as well did not seem to be very interested in talking, especially after it became obvious that the heat was draining Alaric's energy faster than any mode of exercise.

They walked all through the muggy morning, though at noon the both of them took a quick break in order to rest and regather their strength. However, the humid, suffocating layer of heat made it hard for even the desert native Alaric to cool down. The boy sat with his back to a tree, attempting to find some relief in what shade was offered.

He could just see Peccavi's head over a cluster of reeds; she had taken her rest down by the banks of the stream. Really, the only reason that his eyes kept wandering to the back of her head was because the rest of the scenery was one big blur of green. He was getting very tired of looking at green.

Suddenly, something shifted off in the nearby brush, and the boy jumped as he turned to look in the direction the sound had come from.

Ah, there it was again! This time, a little off to the right, and Alaric actually caught sight of something long before it skittered out of sight, into another patch of shrubs. Pressing his back into the tree trunk, the boy's eyes frantically scanned the low plant-life, hoping to at least keep an eye on the creature should it prove dangerous. Granted, he'd have to find it again, and that was proving near fruitless; it blended into the undergrowth just too well. He wasn't even certain what exactly it was he had seen to begin with.

That is, until a small rustle to the right made him turn his head, leaving Alaric to look straight in the face of a long, brownish being that resembled an Al-Muddi in composition, though the features decidedly like a salamander. And its stubby paw was extended in his direction.

With a loud yelp, Alaric scooted backwards, nearly landing in a cluster of bushes in his hurry. And just as quickly, Peccavi landed in front, right hand outstretched at the side as though reaching for the spear he had seen the other night. The mud-creature withdrew rapidly, though it stopped just short of the bushes. Suddenly, its jaws parted, speech rattling its way out.

"**Blue Devil, Emissary of the Chaos-."**

"No formalities, Slip. I'm not in the mood to earn my mistress's attention."

"**As are we all, young Peccavi."** Briefly, the clay eyes, which suddenly seemed redder in the shade of the tree, flitted to Alaric. **"Falling back into old habits?"**

"No." The water halfling answered shortly, and Alaric noticed her tense up slightly in between the shoulder blades. If the salamander noticed, he didn't mention it, instead turning to a different topic.

"**How did a human child come to be here? Was he stolen?"**

"I believe it was an accident. Most people don't try to come here on purpose."

"**Smart in that respect, they are."** Slip agreed, flattish head nodding in time with the odd quality of his speech, almost like the whisper of clay being worked with on a wheel. Alaric relaxed slightly, the conversation not giving any real hint of trouble. However, just as it seemed like the other halfling was about to leave, he turned to look back.

"**I feel I should warn you though. A section of the jungle went up in flame today. Apparently, your…compatriot has decided to return."**

The silence afterwards was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Alaric felt horribly out of place as he had next to no idea what was happening or what significance someone Peccavi knew had to invoke this sort of a reaction. Nevertheless, none of it seemed to be anything good, as Peccavi bid Slip farewell and immediately made them both ready to move on. Though, before leaving, she had handed him a small silver pendant. It was a strange thing, the subject being a winged snake looped around itself. Trying to hide a frown at the image, Alaric looked questioningly up at the halfling.

"What's this for?"

"It's got a…charm of sorts. It will protect you from being found by other halflings, though it does have its limits, so try to avoid being directly seen."

Accepting the answer, Alaric slid the cord of the pendant over and around his neck, glancing briefly down at the silver icon before asking another question that had been on his mind.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"There's an ocean to the west, over the mountains. We have to go there in order to get to the person that can send you home." Peccavi replied before straightening up. "Though I want to get to the foothills before it gets dark, so we ought to go now."

Remembering exactly how hot and sticky he was, Alaric suppressed a groan. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Thankfully, the trip was made with no further hassles, though Alaric was utterly pleased to note that his feet felt like two aching masses of skin and bones by the end of the ordeal. When Peccavi finally stopped, the boy all but collapsed on his behind, eliciting a sympathetic look from the halfling.

"I would have carried you the rest of the way if you told me you were that badly off."

"I'm okay, I just need a long, long rest." Alaric gasped out, glad that the heat from earlier had all but vanished in the late evening. Besides, being carried up at least two hills was somewhat embarrassing; he wasn't a baby, after all.

"Alright, we'll stop here for the night, and head the rest of the way in the morning." Peccavi stated with a lick of amusement, grabbing a few branches with which to make a shelter. However, once the hollow was built, the being seemed to be getting sidetracked by something, glancing off into the woods every few moments. Finally, she turned to Alaric.

"I need to take care of something. Please stay here? If there's any trouble, hide in there." She instructed, jabbing a thumb at the hollow.

"Okay. How long will you be gone?"

"Just for a few hours, at least. If you really need help, then yell. Otherwise, stay quiet and out of the way. Though judging on how you hiked about a mile with no complaining, it shouldn't be a problem for you." The last was thrown in with a familiar half-grin as the halfling quietly straightened the last of a frond on the shelter before turning to the woods.

Alaric gave an answering nod and small, half-hearted smile of his own, watching as Peccavi melted into the undergrowth seamlessly before reclining back on the rock he had found. Though the sun was getting low, night was still a long ways coming, and it seemed far nicer outside than it would be inside the hollow. Not to mention, there was plenty to look at, as the foothill they had stopped on was quite steep, with a grand view of a section of the valley below. Though it mostly consisted of trees, there were a few clear patches to look at, though barely anything in them.

His eyes suddenly focused on a bunch of creatures in a clearing close to the hill. Though they weren't looking in his direction, Alaric still felt a thrill of foreboding when he noticed that they appeared to be coming closer to their sanctuary, not simply meandering around. Just as he was about to get up and head for the hollow, a clamor broke out as a familiar creature jumped directly out of a tree, downing one of the other monsters with one strike. The others immediately jumped into what turned into a free-for-all fray, the lone creature taking the lot of them down with decisive and almost brutal accuracy. Though Alaric was not outright sympathetic to the group, he did not at all like what he was seeing. The small cliché, though they put up a fight, were no match for the one, who eventually wound up being the last standing amid a tangled mess of limbs and still forms.

It was at that point that Alaric found he could not watch anymore, and he quickly scrambled over to the hollow, going as far back as he could in order to calm his racing heartbeat. He was certain that the being he had seen in the clearing was Peccavi, his mind matching up the image with what he remembered of her other form. Despite the fact that he could rationalize the incident as being defensive, it still bothered him that she was able to accomplish all of that without being injured. In fact, it didn't look as though any of the others had even come close to leaving a mark on her.

Though this fact should not bother him, he couldn't help but wonder, if Peccavi was so strong, powerful to the point where even other 'halflings' weren't a challenge, why on earth would she be bothering to help him when she could probably do whatever she liked?

When Peccavi came to sit inside the hollow later, Alaric had fallen into a troubled sleep, leaving her to stand watch.

* * *

_Black slime, it lay thick on her hands, forming a slippery second skin that made it difficult to hold onto the shoulders of the smaller body that she was trying to prop up, to keep him from sliding down into the dark muck below. _Keep breathing, keep breathing, don't you dare stop-.

"'_M sorry, 'm sorry, I shouldn't've j-jumped in…"_

"_No, no, don't say that. You're going to be alright." She wouldn't allow anything else. But the sludge was getting thicker, and her grip was weakening as she tried to stumble through it. Dry land, there would have to be dry land somewhere…_

"_Y-you sh'uld let me g-go."_

"_No. You will __**not**__ die. I won't allow it." _

"_I'm dying anyway." His voice sounded much stronger this time, though she was barely able to hold onto him. He would soon be lost to the muck, already being half-submerged. "You killed me."_

_It could not have been him, he would never have said it, though in her heart, she knew the sentence to be true. Though her mind was more taken up by panic at the moment; he had just slipped from her grasp._

"_Grab my hand! I can still help you, just let me!" She yelled, whirling around as best she could in this mess. However, it didn't hinder her too much, though it gave her a troubling view of the boy's broken body slipping under, only his brown eyes visible through the slime that inched up his face._

"_**There's no point. Didn't you hear me, I'm already dead. You killed me, remember?"**_

_The voice was warped by the slime, though she was reaching, hands plunging into and trying to scoop away some of the slime that barred her path, trying to regather up the boy that had all but been swallowed by the stuff. His eyes were still visible though, still staring accusingly at her. Except now, they weren't brown anymore, they were a horribly familiar blue-._

"_**You've failed again. You're better off dead, Peccavi. You'll kill me too."**_

_Peccavi, too late realizing that she was sinking into the muck with the human, just opened her mouth to protest as black slime slipped inside-._

And she shot awake, a silent and choked gasp slipping out of her mouth before she collected herself. Taking a quick look to her right to be sure that Alaric was still asleep, she pushed herself partially up, creeping her way down to the river a few feet away. Dabbing her fingertips on the liquid, her mind reached out to the water, feeling out the few minor spirits present in the depths of this river. They had probably been halflings at some point, her mind mused.

Remembering that there was a little boy she still needed to be watching, Peccavi gently reached down, cupping some water in her hand to splash it on her face. Just a few more days…If they could make it to the ocean, it would be a straight path to the castle of her mistress, and Alaric's way home.

Suddenly, she straightened up and looked around slowly, as though she had just seen something out of the corner of her eye. Staring out at the expanse of greenery, her eyes narrowed as a faint stench of burning reached her nostrils. Slipping back into the undergrowth, the halfling drew back into the hollow, allowing both the darkness and the smell of the different plants around them to mask their presence.


	5. Chapter 5: Ashes, Ashes

A/N: I do not own the Aladdin characters or any part of it's franchise, nor do I own Alaric. I do, however, own Peccavi, Slip, and a certain someone else that will be providing most of the quota of sh** hitting the fan for the majority of this little story.

Yeah, school went on for far too long, and then there was Minecraft, among other things. Trying to crank out several chapters for stories is not so great when you've got a bunch of different _other_ ideas all warring for attention. Good news is, I may finally write that _Project G.e.e.k.e.r._ story I've been wanting to for a while now.

Enjoy the chapter, and if there are any issues, let me know! I did do a sweep, but it can be difficult to catch everything wrong at 4 AM.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ashes, Ashes

"Are you sure you don't want to ride?" Peccavi asked for the tenth time as Alaric practically fought tooth and nail with the rock face in order to get to where she was. It had taken her all of ten minutes to scale this short cliff face, though for Alaric, it seemed like the foot and hand holds kept hiding every time he attempted to reach for one. His fingers wouldn't stop slipping around.

"N-No, I've got it!" He called up, pointedly not looking at the hand extended his way. He wanted to at least appear somewhat self-sufficient, if only for the fact that it might make him seem a little bit less of an annoyance and more of a capable person. And there was what he had seen last night…

Though Peccavi hadn't mentioned anything about it, and Alaric wasn't certain if he should even bring it up, so on went this odd little rapport through their trek up to the base of this mountain.

Suddenly, Alaric let out a yelp as he found his fingers slipping on the handhold he had been trying to grab. Just as it seemed like he was about to slid off, a blue hand wrapped itself around his wrist, pulling him up to the ledge that its owner was standing on.

"Maybe you should just ride with me." Peccavi murmured, a note of concern in her voice as she looked down at the eleven-year-old. Alaric internally warred with his own mistrust and logic at the situation for a moment before the halfling seemed to catch on to the indecision.

"Whatever you choose is fine with me, though I should warn you that we have at least three more inclines to go, and two are steeper than this one."

Well, that sapped at his will to argue. Halfheartedly, the boy accepted Peccavi's help, clambering up to cling koala-style to the halfling's back. Making certain that her bag was not impeding Alaric, Peccavi jumped into action, darting through straggly brush and skeletal trees. The incline was slightly slower going but overall, she managed to make it up with barely any issues.

"Um, Peccavi?" Alaric asked, once they had made it to the top.

"Yes?" The halfling answered back, the tone of her voice calm but still focused on the task of getting up. Her eyes were on the next few cliff-faces, so he had trouble gauging her expression.

"Are there other halflings coming after us?" Was what came out, though he had meant to ask _Why are you protecting me, really?_.

"Not exactly." Peccavi answered, after which a moment of silence told her that she should probably explain. "They are drawn to new sorts of things here, like people. Given that we are passing through an area with a lot of halflings around, we are bound to attract some attention. They are not specifically trying to stop us though, they just happen to be drawn near."

The boy was quiet for a moment as he thought on what had been said, though any further attempts at wrangling an answer or two out of Peccavi were cut short when the halfling began moving up the cliffs again, making conversation impossible.

It was starting to turn into late afternoon when they stopped again, this time for the night after Peccavi scouted ahead and noticed that there weren't any better spots to pitch camp around. According to Peccavi, the small section of forest nestled into the mountains was as good as it was going to get. However, Alaric hadn't stopped fidgeting since they had arrived.

"Are you alright, Alaric?" Peccavi asked, finally deciding to ask on the odd phenomenon.

"Er, fine. I just…I need to, um, go to the-."

"Oh! Uh, you can go. Just not too far, alright? Stay close." Peccavi floundered for a bit, and Alaric momentarily paused at the flustered look before the halfling turned back around, fiddling with something or other. Not wasting any more time, Alaric headed off into the undergrowth to find a suitable spot.

He managed to be done relatively quick, and was just heading back to their campsite when he heard someone speaking from directly over his head.

"Hello, little one. Can I have a moment of your time?"

Alaric jumped at the voice, looking around wildly for a moment before catching sight of an almost human-like figure seated in the branches of a nearby tree. Dressed in black, almost armor-like clothing, the being was reclining lazily, though her eyes watched him intently, the irises a scarlet red.

Suddenly the other jumped out of the tree, landing lithely on the ground and giving Alaric a better view as she stood up, towering well over him.

Immediately, he felt a thrill of foreboding [he did not like the way she was looking at him, not one bit], though the feeling was marred by the observation that this person resembled Peccavi, just enough to be noticeable. The shape of the face, and the overall features were the same, and though the skin was darker, it was not that hard to imagine a few shades lighter. The charcoal colored hair was different though, a bit wilder than the pin-straight white hair of Peccavi. Nonetheless, the resemblance was _there_, and it threw Alaric for a loop.

"My name is Akeldama. What's yours?" The halfling asked, extending a hand to shake. Though he didn't take it, Alaric noticed that the digits were clawed, the nails themselves almost black at the tips.

Noticing the lack of response, she pulled back, though not without a small bit of commentary.

"Hmm, smart kid. You _shouldn't_ be quite so trusting of everything here. After all, never know when something's gonna eat you. Though, you aren't that smart."

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked, the condescending remark breaking his silence. Grinning at some private joke, Akeldama began to explain.

"How much do you know about your traveling companion? I would guess your knowledge would be limited, as you two have not been together for very long, though I find it odd that you would so _willingly_ throw your lot in with the first person to promise you a trip home. Have you ever stopped to question _why_ she's called the Blue Devil?"

"No…" The boy responded uncertainly, and the others grin grew even wider, exposing a set of sharp teeth.

"That's because she's, well, notorious. In the same way someone could be notorious for, say, brutally slaughtering at least fifty people, for their souls. Oh, you weren't aware? The practice is somewhat common here; halflings are always looking for an edge over their fellows. Some use elements, others their own gods, and soul-devouring. However, it takes a special kind of monster to do what she did." Akeldama informed conversationally, unaware or perhaps not acknowledging the growing horror on the eleven-year-old's face.

"What did she do?" Alaric's voice had grown husky, and he leaned away as though he wanted to bolt, but he felt rooted to the spot, if only for the sake of some morbid curiosity. Not to mention, there were things, little things, that were now starting to make a whole lot of sense, starting with the interaction between Peccavi and Slip, as well as how the other halflings appeared to regard her, like something even more dangerous than even them. And she certainly had the power to back it up too.

"She used the absolute purest sort of soul possible to further her own power; the soul of a _child_. I believe it was a young boy, not much older than **you**." Letting this bit of news sink in, Akeldama then changed tack. "How do you know that she isn't just a little bit _smarter_ than the others? Smart enough, in fact, to trick you into thinking that she would help you long enough for you to lower your guard, and then…"

The silence filled in the ominous space quite nicely, though Alaric couldn't break it if he tried. He was too busy trying to process all of this information. Peccavi had killed before, many times, though in particular, she had killed someone around his age. And if the soul could be used as power, then he could be of similar use to her as well, if that was the reason for her helping him in the first place. And Akeldama did have a point, what did he _know_ about Peccavi? There was no way he could prove her claims wrong. But there was still something else that nagged at his mind.

"…Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Pure curiosity." Came the reply, casual and barely missing a beat. "I wanted to see if you knew what sort of company you were keeping. Though I believe by your expression that the answer is obvious. Now, I suppose you could go along with whatever she asks of you, or go wherever, but if you really want to know what her intentions are, then ask her directly, particularly about the name Stephen. Anyway, best of luck! You'll need it." Akeldama finished, jumping high up into the tree and swinging out of sight. Numbly, Alaric watched her go, standing stiff as a board as his brain heroically worked itself into something of a planning mindset.

Even if the information was false, then asking about this should mean nothing to Peccavi. If it was true, then…

No matter what he had to at least ask, and whatever happened it would be better than being in the dark like this.

* * *

Peccavi had managed to find a selection of fruits and greens, though it was obvious that the mountain air was not quite as ideal as the mugginess of the jungle. They were smaller, and somewhat less ripe, though they were edible all the same. However, it was not the food that she was steadily becoming concerned about. Alaric had been gone for a bit longer than she thought he would be. Surely it didn't take one that long to take care of their business.

Just when she was seriously considering the option of going out and finding him, a small rustle in the nearby bushes heralded the boy's return.

"Alaric?" Peccavi asked, noticing the utterly decimated look on the boy's features. "Are you alright? Did…something happen?"

Coming to stand in front of him, the halfling was seconds away from putting her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to get him to at least make eye contact when he spoke, voice quiet and hollow.

"Who's Stephen?"

"…How did you find out about that name?" Peccavi asked lowly, otherwise blank and unreadable. Not daring to look up and swallowing down his own misgivings, Alaric continued.

"I heard about it. Someone told me that you killed him, a-and took his soul for power. And that you did the same to a lot of other people." The boy paused, mentally working up to the next thing he was going to ask. "W-Why did you help me to begin with?"

_What's in it for you?_

"I want to see you safely home. That is all."

Still looking away, too little information being did not do well to end Alaric's own misgivings.

"But why would you care? Wouldn't it be easier just to- j-just to eat me?"

"….Not as easy as you might think."

"But you did it."

Peccavi didn't seem to have an answer for this new change in conversation, something which broke Alaric's last nerve.

"Alright then." The boy said, almost as though the words helped to force his decision out into the air. "Alright.

"I don't need your help then. If you aren't…" He couldn't finish. He could barely look the other in the eye. His nerves catching up with him, Alaric turned and ran, Peccavi's only form of protest being a raised hand in his direction with an aborted attempt at calling him back frozen on her tongue.

Meanwhile, from a distant cliff, a lone halfling monitored the situation, a small, triumphant smirk playing over her face as her red eyes glinted happily at her luck. The boy was easy to manipulate, but overall, his survival in this world meant nothing to her. She had devoured enough souls to keep her going for quite some time. Not to mention, it would be fun to fight her other half again.

It had been such a long time after all. Maybe there would be some new stakes for them to play and barter with. Things were always interesting when there were stakes.

The child, if anything, certainly presented a load of wonderful possibilities to work from.

Grinning to herself, Akeldama leaned back in the tree she had taken a seat in, quietly ruminating on the various outcomes possible.

No matter what, this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Alaric's foot slid in the wet grass, managed to nearly slip on another depression in the ground before he righted himself, charging on through to undergrowth. The reality of the situation was starting to sink in, at least it seemed to be to his eyes. He was back at square one, alone and friendless, any help he might have had or trusted being worlds away and he had no way to get into contact with any of them, never mind even know where to begin on getting himself back. If what Peccavi had said was true, only an Incarnate or 'God' could put things right, and he wasn't even sure how to get in contact with one. A tree branch suddenly swung out from the side, smacking the boy in the face and driving him to his knees. As he attempted to re-orientate himself, Alaric froze as he heard shifting from one side of the path, and a dark sort of chuckling from the other.

"Well, what have we here?"

Stiffly taking his hands away from his head, Alaric looked straight up into the emaciated face of what appeared to be a cross between a plant and a person, half of the features obscured in vine and poisonous-looking black flowers.

"Looks like the Blue Devil managed to lose her prey, Jugon."

"Well," Came another voice, and Alaric turned his head to see another creature, this one a tall and imposing figure not unlike the Lord Kutato that he and Genie had been forced to entertain. However, where the former's fur was white, this one's was black and his eyes a sickly looking yellow. ", let's not let this opportunity go to waste, shall we?"

* * *

Yes, there's a cliffhanger. But, with reviews I can be persuaded to get moving a little faster, so please drop a critique for me before you go. Also, if you want to check out other Aladdin stories, I do have a collection of about three short stories so far in a fic titled _The Jinni and the Carpet_, which pretty much is just buddy drabbles for Genie and Carpet. And, that should also make up for the utter lack of canon characters in here; I kind of felt like with all of the figurative WHAM moments, attempting to fit them all in would have cluttered the chapter up too much. Though, if all goes well, we will definitely be getting a status update in the next chapter.


End file.
